Зов
by Isca Lox
Summary: Спок Прайм помогает выжившим вулканцам обустраиваться на Новом Вулкане. И постоянно слышит странный голос. Ангст, дарк, К/С.


Небо над этим Вулканом было совсем не таким.  
Здесь оно казалось блеклым и грязным, как застиранная старая тряпка, а по его поверхности тащились дряблые тучи, то и дело протекающие на землю вялым дождем. Поверх серых туч вились облака из миллиардов черных точек. Облака скручивались в жгуты, собирались в спирали, протягивали в сторону топкой земли щупальца пронзительно звенящих смерчей, и тогда становилось видно, что точки – это бесчисленная мошкара.

Выжившим вулканцам предлагали переселиться на разные планеты, многие из которых были гораздо больше похожи на их родной дом, – Вулкан не был уникален, найти замену не составило бы труда. Однако вулканцы выбрали планету в той же системе, где раньше находилась их собственная, но совершенно на нее не похожую. Если старый Вулкан был сухой и жаркой пустыней, то новый казался бесконечной топью, болотом с редкими вкраплениями леса, уныло мокнущего под непрекращающимся дождем. Живность здесь была редкой, бесшумной и опасной, а единственным несмолкающим звуком был комариный писк.

Впрочем, вулканцам явно не было дела до отличий – они спешили. Быстро проверив флору и фауну Нового Вулкана и убедившись, что ничего смертельно опасного здесь нет, они сразу же приступили к работе. Переселенцы работали быстро и упорно, начиная с рассветом и заканчивая затемно, но от помощи Федерации отказались, запросив только временные дома, оборудование для строительства и камень, который было слишком сложно добывать здесь.  
К середине первого месяца посреди бесконечного болота начала расти черная каменная громада, но, судя по всему, это было только начало. Вулканцы продолжали лихорадочно трудиться. Представители Федерации недоуменно переглядывались, но не вмешивались в дела нации, пережившей такую трагедию, – в конце концов, вулканцы имели полное право сойти с ума после того, что произошло.

Споку комары не мешали, хотя они были повсюду и либо вообще не спали ночами, либо работали в две смены, потому что, в какое бы время старик ни выходил наружу, за ним сразу пристраивался черный гнусаво пищащий плащ. Наоборот, присутствие гнуса успокаивало вулканца, а писк отвлекал, заглушая зов.

(Совсем как на Альтаире, прокомментировал это голос. Помнишь, Спок? Там тоже было полно насекомых. Правда, те больше походили на мушек, но кусались не хуже любого комара. Ты ведь помнишь, да? А помнишь, как мы потом полетели на Рису? Я бы хотел снова там с тобой оказаться. Я так тебя жду!)

Бывший посол работал вместе со всеми, невзирая на почтенный для полувулканца возраст. К концу второго месяца у него под глазами залегли черные круги, а щеки втянулись, как у скелета, но когда один из старейшин предложил ему передохнуть пару дней, Спок упрямо отказался, хотя и понимал, что долго он так не протянет. Впрочем, сдал не он один – и остальные вулканцы все больше напоминали шайку восставших из топи мертвых и уже начавших подгнивать эльфов, но не снижали темп, будто от этого зависела их жизнь.

Сегодня Спок припозднился и вышел из временного жилища – стандартного сборного вагончика первопроходца, какие повсеместно использовались строителями на осваиваемых планетах, – когда уже начало светлеть. Вулканец бросил единственный взгляд на ночное темное небо, проверил фазер, который всегда носил с собой для защиты от диких зверей, и направился к лесу. Комары занудно шептали о чем-то своем, топком и зыбком, как бесконечное болото, и их гул сливался с голосом зова.

(Мы ведь скоро увидимся, Спок? Очень скоро, Спок? Я так жду тебя. Спок!)

Бывший посол сдал больше других не потому, что был лишь наполовину вулканцем, а потому, что помимо общей стройки устроил и свою собственную. Вернувшись домой после работы, Спок в одиночестве ужинал стандартным пайком, спал час или полчаса, а затем отправлялся по узкой тропинке в самую топь. Путь был привычным, и сейчас вулканец мог проделать его с закрытыми глазами. Он шел, следуя за едва заметной тропинкой, пока не доходил до груды камней, на этой планете сходившей за гору. Там, сопровождаемый свитой непрестанно нашептывающих комаров, Спок поворачивал, а затем спускался в овраг.  
Тропинка еще немного виляла по топям, но наконец ей надоедало бегать среди чахлых деревьев и кочек, покрытых чавкающим под ногами мхом, и она уходила за бурелом, чтобы вывести к одинокому деревянному сараю, из-за которого виднелся полуразобранный космический шаттл.

Отдельные комары время от времени отделялись от общей массы и пикировали на вулканца, нимало не смущаясь тем, что он не принадлежал к местной фауне.

(Ты помнишь, как мы прилетели на Вулкан, после того как я вернул твою катру, спросил голос. Там ты тоже чувствовал себя чужим, потому что потерял память. Помнишь, как вспоминал обо всем и обо всех? О родителях, о Маккое, Сулу, обо мне? Помнишь китов? Здорово было, правда? Ты знаешь, что киты потом вступили в Федерацию, Спок? Ну да, конечно, знаешь, ведь это ты был тогда их представителем. Как я мог забыть.)

Голос мешал, навевая воспоминания, предаваться которым было не место и не время, поэтому Спок привычно сосредоточился на гуле тысяч крыльев и ускорил шаг. Небо выдавливало ему на голову редкие холодные капли.

Достигнув цели, Спок взглянул на плоды своих трудов за два месяца и тяжко, совсем не по-вулкански, вздохнул. Сделано было очень много, но и непозволительно мало. Шаттл был почти готов – а над ним пришлось немало потрудиться, потому что Спок собирал его из запчастей и ненужных обломков. Корпус ему достался почти целый, но вот внутри ничего не было; Спок начал работу с нуля, тайком унося нужные детали, да еще и стараясь брать самое старое и ненужное, чтобы не обделить во всем нуждающихся вулканцев. А ведь ему нужно было спешить. Во-первых, голос звал все настойчивей, а во-вторых, недавно молодой Кирк (не его Кирк, а этот, чуждый и голубоглазый) вышел на связь и теперь о чем-то догадывался. Услышать этого Джима было и хорошо, и плохо, как и многое в этом странном зыбком мире. Хорошо, потому что Спок скучал по Кирку, даже такому, а плохо, потому что означало, что надо работать еще быстрее, что надо успеть. Потому что, Спок был уверен, Кирк, узнав о его планах, попытается его остановить.

В сарае лежали инструменты и то, без чего его план не имел никакого смысла, – герметичный куб с красной материей.

(Интересно, заметил голос. Я все никак не могу припомнить, приходилось ли мне иметь дело с красной материей. Вероятно, нет, иначе бы я не забыл об этом. Впрочем, здесь вспомнить о чем-либо очень трудно. А ты как думаешь, Спок? Ты ведь придешь за мной, Спок? Мы будем вместе с тобой, Спок?)

Комары успокаивали. Спок до хруста сжал кулаки, так что ногти впились в ладони, и вслушался в гул мошкары.  
Рядом с сараем его уже ждали помощники. Сквозь серый туман проступали две фигуры: одна – высокая и округлая, вторая – маленькая и тощая, как палка. Беременная вулканка, Т'Мал, и подросток, Салдэк, потерявший родителей, когда взорвался Вулкан.

Идя по лесу, Спок больше походил на человека, чем на вулканца – он чуть горбился и тяжело вздыхал, отмахиваясь от гнуса, и даже один раз притормозил, чтобы почесать лодыжку, в которую его укусила пиявка. Но, подойдя к женщине с мальчиком, он снова принял невозмутимый вид, как и полагалось вулканскому старцу.  
– Соннак и Сулак на месте? – спросил он, не тратя времени на приветствия.

Т'Мал начала говорить, но Спок не расслышал. С ее голосом что-то сделалось после катастрофы – он пропал почти полностью, так что издаваемые вулканкой звуки походили больше на хриплый кашель, чем на внятную речь. К тому же вокруг пронзительно гудела мошкара, мешая сосредоточиться на ответе. Да и зов то и дело давал о себе знать.

(Мне здесь безумно скучно, Спок. Нет, тут хорошо, и даже слишком, Спок. Но ты никогда здесь не появлялся. Странно, правда? Хотя, наверное, в этом есть смысл – Нексус пытается дать тебе то, чего не было в твоей жизни. Он показывает мечты, которые так и не стали реальностью. Ты был у меня в жизни, а значит, я не могу получить тебя в мечтах. Ты уже скоро? Ты ведь идешь ко мне, Спок?)

– Что ты сказала, Т'Мал? – переспросил Спок, оглядываясь и размышляя, с чего лучше начать. Пора было подключать двигатель, а затем можно было перенести куб внутрь и приступать. Да, приступать. Спок попытался сжать кулаки и вспомнил, что они уже сжаты, когда почувствовал кровь под ногтями.  
– Она говорит, что ты ее никогда не слушаешь, – объяснил мальчик, взяв вулканку за руку, чтобы считать ее мысли. В обычных обстоятельствах вещь неслыханная и неприличная, но сейчас необходимая. – Она против того, что ты делаешь. Она считает, что ты должен остановиться и подумать. И еще она говорит, что Соннак и Сулак у шаттла.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Спок почти довольно.  
Т'Мал была против его плана, поэтому помогала неохотно – как, впрочем, все четверо, – но все-таки помогала.

Соннак и Сулак стояли у входа в шаттл не шевелясь и смотрели внутрь.

(А помнишь «Галилео-14», внезапно вмешался голос. Похожий был шаттл. Но это все же немного другая модель. В этой вселенной все немного другое, да? Ты ведь уже идешь? Ты летишь ко мне?)

Вступать в разговоры было опасно – они затягивали, потом было тяжело оторваться и вернуться к действительности, но на этот раз Спок не выдержал и ответил.  
– Да, уже почти все готово, – сказал он мысленно. – Но не мешай мне сейчас, пожалуйста. Мне надо спешить.

(Спешить, это точно, согласился голос. Тебе надо спешить, надо спешить. Тебе надо спешить. Я жду тебя, Спок! Я так жду тебя!)

– Мне надо спешить, – сообщил Спок вулканцам, застывшим, как серые каменные изваяния. Мошкара, до того следовавшая за Споком длинным шлейфом, радостно переметнулась к новой добыче – чистую вулканскую кровь комары явно предпочитали смеси с человеческой. – Помогите мне с двигателем. Его нужно подключить и проверить. Идемте!

(Кстати, Скотти как-то рассказывал мне, что починил шаттл с помощью простой фольги, встрял голос. Интересно, он преувеличивал? У вас тут есть фольга? Ну, неважно. А помнишь, как мы ездили в парк Йосемити? И как я лез в горы? Боже. Ну и дурак же я был! Молодой и дурной. То есть, не такой уж и молодой, но дурной – это точно! Но к чему это я? Ах да, там ведь тоже полно комаров! Ты спешишь? Поторопись, Спок! Я так жду!)

– Мне надо работать, – согласился Спок и обратился к вулканцу: – Так что у нас с двигателем?

Сулак все так же молча шагнул к шаттлу, жестом показав, чтобы Спок шел за ним.  
– Он в порядке. Смотрите, нужно только подключить здесь и здесь.  
С помощниками Споку повезло – Сулак был инженером и отлично разбирался в шаттлах, а Соннаку доводилось управлять именно такой моделью, так что и он мог давать ценные советы.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Спок и занялся проводами.

Комары встревоженно вились вокруг, и голень опять чесалась.  
Спок провел ладонью по ноге и почувствовал инородный предмет – что-то мокрое, округлое и упругое, как студень в воздушном шарике, висело на ноге ближе к щиколотке, оттопыривая брючину.  
Спок задрал штанину и увидел пиявку, зеленую и раздувшуюся от выпитой крови.  
– Поразительно, – пробормотал он. – И опять на том же месте! Пойду сниму паразита, ничего не делайте без меня, – обратился он к вулканцам.

Предупреждение было лишним – те опять застыли, как каменные изваяния, сливающиеся с сумеречным лесом и затянутые туманом. Принадлежность их к миру живых существ выдавал только возбужденный рой комаров, окруживший вулканцев плотным облаком.

(А в Йосемити тоже всегда было много комаров, задумчиво встрял голос. Ну да, я ведь уже говорил об этом! Конечно, не столько, сколько здесь. Но зато там они крупнее. Ты уже летишь, Спок? Ты достал красную материю, Спок?)

– Да, – кратко ответил вулканец, входя в сарай и усаживаясь на единственный стул.

Он достал нож, задрал штанину, обнажив уродливый кровяной шар, и начал кропотливый процесс по отделению пиявки от воспаленной зеленоватой кожи.

***

Все дни на Новом Вулкане были одинаковыми – климат здесь был ровный, без выраженных сезонов. Каждый день начинался с серых туч, дождя, тумана и роящихся комаров.  
Спок поднимался после своего получасового сна под звуки далекого голоса – в это время зов был особенно силен, – завтракал и шел к своему проекту.

(Я так жду тебя. Спок, нараспев звал голос. Иди ко мне, Спок! В Нексусе так одиноко, Спок! Здесь есть все, но нет главного – тебя!)

Под ногами, как обычно, хлюпало, а ветки кривых деревьев, как и всегда, цеплялись за лицо, так что, если бы не прогресс в работе, Спок начал бы сомневаться, не проживает ли по кругу один и тот же день.

Тропинка виляла между скалами, поднимаясь все выше и выше, пока не выводила на холм, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на унылый выцветший пейзаж: бесконечные топи и черная каменная громадина, окруженная лесами, в мрачном одиночестве застывшая под серым беспокойным небом.  
С другой стороны холма тропка поворачивала на запад и вела прочь от редких деревьев, в низину, к единственной реке. Здесь идти приходилось по камням, обходя заросли камыша в человеческий рост.

Спок решительно хлюпал по воде, пока не дошел до еще одной тропинки, едва заметной между кочек, поросших бурым мхом. Вулканец свернул и шел еще минут двадцать посреди однообразно мрачного пейзажа, пока редкие следы цивилизации окончательно не скрылись с глаз. Тропинка вывела к скалам, между которыми чернел проем. Спок направился в зияющую темную дыру и спустя минуту вышел на свет на другой стороне. Здесь его глазам открылось уже привычное зрелище – маленький строительный фургон желтого цвета, казавшийся неестественно ярким посреди блеклого пейзажа в серых тонах. За фургоном стоял шаттл, облезлый и побитый, но, видимо, все еще способный летать.

(А ты уже придумал название для шаттла, Спок, поинтересовался голос. Только не «Галилео», это название приносит несчастья. Назови его «Надежда». Или «Зов»! Да, вот отличное название, Спок, ведь ты идешь на мой зов! Ты ведь идешь, Спок? Я уже устал ждать тебя, Спок!)

Т'Мал и Салдэк стояли на своем обычном месте, у фургона. Вулканка смотрела прямо перед собой, положив одну руку на круглый живот, а вторую протянув мальчику. Салдэк глядел на скалы с невулканской тоской, будто пытаясь высмотреть там погибших родителей.  
Звон комариных крыльев оглушал, так что зов казался далеким и нереальным.

(А для меня ты даже здесь самое реальное, что есть в моей жизни, Спок. Поверь мне! Если бы ты только знал, как я тебя жду! Но ты вообще помнишь обо мне? Скучаешь по мне так, как скучаю я? Прости, я не должен тебя торопить, я понимаю, что трудно справляться одному. Но мы должны снова увидеть друг друга! Теперь, когда у тебя есть красная материя, мы снова будем вместе, ведь так, Спок? Когда ты летишь на Ромул?)

– Если не возникнет неожиданных осложнений, через два с половиной дня, – ответил вулканец. – Я тоже скучаю, и именно поэтому я должен работать.  
Т'Мал посмотрела на Спока встревоженно, но ничего не сказала.

Соннак и Сулак обнаружились там же, где и всегда, – две тени неподвижно замерли у раскрытого люка шаттла.  
Спок направился ко входу в летательный аппарат. С двигателем они управились вчера, система навигации давно уже была готова, теперь оставались только мелочи. Да, и корпус все же надо было еще раз проверить. Из-за того, что работать приходилось примитивными инструментами, Спок перепроверял все по два раза. Он не мог сейчас потерпеть неудачу. Один раз он уже не смог спасти Джима, в этот раз он должен был суметь.

(Ты не знал, пришел успокаивающий ответ. Ты ничего не знал. Я и сам не знал, где я. Откуда тебе было знать, что я не погиб, а застрял в Нексусе? Не вини себя, Спок, главное, что в этот раз у нас все получится. Я уверен, ты сможешь!)

Спок совсем не был уверен, что сможет, но собирался сделать все, что было в его силах, и даже больше. Он отмахнулся от назойливых комаров, на секунду забыв, что вулканцу не подобает так себя вести на глазах у сородичей, и полез в шаттл. Внутри его встретила путаница из проводов и кабелей. На работу вулканца этот хаос совсем не походил, но Споку было плевать. Он почесал лодыжку и наткнулся пальцами на инородный предмет.

Опустив глаза, старик увидел, что штанина шаром вздулась вокруг правой ноги. Еще одна пиявка. Сколько же их тут!

– Я не имею никакого права вмешиваться, но тебе не кажется странным… – раздался вдруг женский голос со стороны двери и сорвался в натужный грай, будто говорить пыталась гигантская ворона.

Это Т'Мал подошла незаметно, как всегда в сопровождении Салдэка. Вулканка опустила взгляд на своего компаньона и протянула ему руку.  
– Я не вправе ничего говорить, но тебе не кажется странным, что пиявка каждый день кусает тебя? – озвучил ее мысль мальчик звонким голосом, казавшимся неуместным и слишком реальным посреди зыбкого пейзажа.  
– Их здесь множество, – отмел странное замечание Спок. – Хотя я и предпочел бы, чтобы они кусали меня в разные ноги.

***

Небо испускало на землю тонкие разрозненные струи, которые, упав на мокрую глину, стекались в мутные ручьи и неслись вниз, прочь от каменного здания, по предусмотрительно прорытым стокам.  
Споку не так повезло – его личный проект был в низине, поэтому стоило дождю полить чуть сильнее обычного, как подходы к сараю и шаттлу затапливало мутной грязной водой.  
Да и еще от сырости начинали ныть усталые старческие кости.

Вулканец посмотрел в вечно серое небо, на этот раз имевшее чуть более темный оттенок, и побрел вниз по тропе, за скалы, мимо бурелома, к сараю, собранному из ненужного хлама: на стены пошли доски, фанера, обрывки картонных ящиков, а крышу пришлось застилать ветками и мхом. За сараем Спока ждала его цель – почти готовый шаттл, собственноручно собранный им за те два месяца, что он провел на Новом Вулкане.  
Оставалось совсем немного – только погрузить красную материю, необходимые припасы и оборудование, и затем можно было трогаться в путь.

(Как же ты полетишь совсем один, задумчиво спросил голос. Я волнуюсь за тебя Спок. Но и очень жду тебя тоже! Спок, Спок, Спок, мой самый близкий друг, неужели я увижу тебя уже совсем скоро? Торопись!)

Мошкары сегодня было особенно много – черные тучи вились над ночной топью, ища жертву, а при виде одинокой сгорбленной фигуры целенаправленно двинулись следом, превратив Спока в призрачного дракона с огромным извивающимся черным хвостом.

Ему пока не удалось достать все необходимое, но вулканец надеялся, что еще пара дней, и он сможет отправиться к Ромулу. Уже нужно было заканчивать – сегодня на связь снова вышел Кирк-младший. Он казался обеспокоенным, будто что-то подозревал. Спок не хотел, чтобы из-за проницательности капитана все сорвалось.

– Вернись, Спок! – сказал Джим с экрана настольного коммуникатора. – Тебя засасывает что-то… что-то неправильное. Ты разве сам этого не понимаешь? Что ты делаешь, Спок?  
– Что я делаю? – хотел ответить вулканец. – Я спасаю своего Джима, вот что я делаю! Я спасаю того, кто был частью меня, кто был важнее меня, кто был моим другом, и братом, и любовником, и даже большим. Я спасаю того, кого должен был спасти еще там, в своей вселенной, но не смог, потому что был глуп, недогадлив и самовлюблен. И теперь я должен все исправить!  
– Я начал небольшой проект, – вместо этого ответил Спок. – Не волнуйся, он ничему не помешает.  
– Что за проект? – молодой Кирк хмурился и прожигал его взглядом, будто пытаясь осуществить невозможное и прочесть мысли вулканца. Споку сделалось неуютно под этим взглядом, а по телу прошла дрожь.  
Если бы он мог ответить! Но разве мог он рассказать, что достал красную материю и собирается взорвать Ромул, чтобы воссоздать те же условия, при которых попал в эту вселенную? После взрыва его должно было затащить обратно, в родной мир, и закинуть далеко назад во времени. И тогда он сможет спасти своего Кирка, сможет снова взять его за руку и посмотреть в карие глаза (а не в эти голубые поддельные).  
– Ничего интересного, – вместо этого ответил Спок, почесав зудящую ногу. – Занимаюсь изучением местной фауны, в частности, пиявок.

Соннак и Сулак беззвучно стояли у шаттла, как и всегда, но на этот раз, стоило Споку подойти ближе, обычно молчащий Сулак заговорил:  
– Подумай о пиявке! – произнес он неожиданно. У вулканца оказался низкий мелодичный голос, который совершенно ему не подходил.  
– О какой пиявке? – спросил Спок, думая вовсе не о ней, а о том, где взять баллоны для кислорода, и задумчиво отмахиваясь от комаров.  
– Твоя нога, – пояснил Сулнук и снова превратился в серое немое изваяние.  
– Ах да, – вспомнил Спок и задумчиво почесал болевшую лодыжку. Конечно, пиявку нужно было оторвать, но он забыл это сделать после разговора с Кирком, а сейчас были дела и поважнее. Он мог потерпеть боль до вечера, в конце концов, он же был вулканцем.

Т'Мал сегодня тоже оказалась на редкость разговорчива. Когда Спок наконец-то добрел до сарая, вулканка подошла к нему вплотную и прокаркала что-то хриплым голосом, глядя Споку прямо в глаза. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на Салдэка.  
– Она говорит, что это не ее дело, но тебе стоит серьезно задуматься о происходящем, – перевел подросток. – Потому что это неправильно.

Спок вздохнул, но не стал ничего объяснять. В общем-то он с самого начала предполагал, что его не поймут и попытаются остановить, поэтому никому не рассказывал о своем плане до конца. Но Т'Мал была умной женщиной, она вполне могла и сама догадаться, зачем ему красная материя и космический шаттл.  
Старик развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
– Подумай! – прокаркала ему вслед Т'Мал. – Что ты собираешься делать? И как?  
Но Спок давно уже все обдумал и принял решение.

(Я тоже очень скучаю, сказал голос. Я так жду тебя! Давай же быстрее, поторопись, не думай! Делай то, что подсказывают тебе чувства! Лети ко мне!)

***

Новый капитан «Энтерпрайза» не отстал так просто. Он снова вышел на связь следующим утром, как раз перед тем, как Спок собрался идти к шаттлу.

– И что ты будешь делать, Спок? – спросил этот Кирк.  
Спок рассматривал его лицо, такое похожее и не похожее одновременно. Чувственный рот, широкие брови, прямой нос. И голубые пронзительные глаза.  
Форма на капитане была почти такая же, но другая. Тот же фасон и цвет, но другой материал.  
– Эй, ответь мне! – настойчиво повторял Джим. – Что ты будешь делать?

В общем-то у Спока все было готово. Баллоны он отнес в шаттл еще вчера, куб с красной материей был надежно закреплен в специальном держателе, двигатель подключен с помощью Сулака. А «Энтерпрайз» был слишком далеко, чтобы остановить вулканца. Даже если бы этот Джим связался с остальными вулканцами, то те не успели бы – Спок собирался взлететь уже сегодня. Секунду старик боролся с желанием все рассказать, но усилием воли удержался.  
Стоило подстраховаться. Спустя час это спасло его проект – когда Спок пришел на место, оказалось, что шаттл наполовину затопило.

Вулканцы, все четверо, столпились у входа внутрь и тревожно смотрели на подступающую воду.  
– Быстрее! – сказал мальчик, когда Спок подошел. – Или все погибнет!

Мысли Спока метались комариным облаком, путаясь и натыкаясь друг на друга, а вокруг, вторя им, носилась мошкара. Нужно было успокоиться и быстро обдумать ситуацию. Спок почувствовал укус и рассеянно шлепнул себя по голени. Его рука наткнулся на что-то мягкое и раздувшееся. Брючина казалась мокрой на ощупь. Вулканец опустил взгляд и увидел, что это кровь.  
Но сейчас было не время. Первым делом нужно было вытащить все из шаттла. Сарай стоял чуть выше на берегу заросшего озера, на небольшом холмике, так что туда вода не добралась. Спок надеялся, что и не доберется – затяжных дождей на Новом Вулкане почти не бывало, так что скоро, уже скоро, небо должно было расчиститься (насколько это вообще было возможно на этой планете), а вода – уйти в бесконечную топь.

Спок рванулся внутрь шаттла.  
– Помогайте! – отрывисто выкрикнул он. – Без вас мне не справиться!  
– Ты здесь хозяин, – прокаркала Т'Мал. – Но задумайся!  
– Не время! – отрезал Спок, вытаскивая куб с красной материей из держателей.

А затем начался бесконечный, бесконечный день, полный хлюпающей грязи, москитов и дождя.  
Когда Спок вернулся домой под вечер, он едва держался на ногах.  
Больше всего на свете сейчас ему хотелось спать, но вначале нужно было связаться со старейшинами и придумать какое-то объяснение тому, что сегодня он так и не появился на общей стройке. Старик подозревал, что это будет несложно – мельком взглянув на себя в зеркало, он отметил, что сейчас больше похож не на живого вулканца, а на труп.  
Спок, хромая, подошел к настольному коммуникатору, когда на связь вышел здешний Кирк.

(А у мальчика интуиция не хуже, чем у меня, проснулся голос. Он чует, что ты что-то задумал, хотя, наверное, еще не понял, что именно. Поэтому он тебе и названивает! Держись настороже! Я бы на его месте проявил все свое обаяние, сочувствие, мягкосердие, попытался бы пробудить в тебе человека. Не расслабляйся, я уверен, что и он поступит так же!)

– Я волнуюсь за тебя, Спок! – начал Джеймс Кирк, едва поздоровавшись. Его лоб от беспокойства прорезала глубокая складка.  
Спок сконцентрировался на том, что напоминало о его Джеймсе Кирке, о капитане из его мира меньше всего. Голубые глаза, пронзительные и холодные. Хитрые и расчетливые, совсем не такие, как болотно-карие теплые и внимательные глаза его Кирка. Сейчас никому нельзя было доверять.  
– Ты не появился на стройке, рассказал мне Сарэк, – объяснил Кирк. – Спок, я не знаю, что происходит, но хочу тебе помочь! – человек изо всех сил старался выглядеть дружелюбным и сочувствующим. Надо сказать, что ему это неплохо удавалось. Спок не отрываясь смотрел в голубые глаза.  
– Я собирался прилететь через три дня, – объяснил Кирк, – но мы так волнуемся за тебя, что я поговорил с командованием и… в общем, я буду здесь завтра вечером.  
– Я жду тебя, – произнес Спок рассеянно, думая о том, как успеть и закончить работу за день.  
Он должен был успеть.

(Спеши, взволнованно произнес голос. Я жду тебя, Спок! Ты нужен мне, Спок!)

***

Светало, и блеклое солнце разбрасывало по унылым топям слабые белесые лучи. Комаров было меньше обычного – они прятались от капель под укрытием кривых деревьев, так что рой за спиной Спока сегодня походил скорее на жалкую тряпку, чем на плащ.

Домик, сколоченный из подобранных ненужных досок, просырел насквозь. Его тонкие стены начали покрываться плесенью и мхом. Шаттл, который Спок покрасил только два дня назад, уже облезал, мимикрируя под бледный мир вокруг и сливаясь с пейзажем.

Сегодня его встречали пятеро – у шаттла ждала еще одна вулканка, Т'Лил. Она была высокой, статной женщиной, с резкими и крупными чертами лица и светлыми волосами.  
– Я должна извиниться за вторжение,– сказала она, даже не поздоровавшись. – Я не вправе была появляться здесь без приглашения, но нам нужно поговорить. Ты понимаешь, где находишься? Разве ты не видишь, что происходящее нелогично?  
– Я давно уже понял, что логика – это не главное! – отрезал вулканец. – А сейчас не мешай мне, я должен успеть!  
– Возможно, логика – это не все, что есть в этом мире, – признала вулканца, – но сейчас ее попросту нет. Задумайся, Спок! Остановись на секунду и подумай!

( Не делай этого, Спок, насторожился голос. Она наверняка говорила с Кирком. Они в сговоре, хотят задержать тебя. Откуда она вообще здесь взялась? Поспеши, я так давно тебя жду!)

Спок решительно отвернулся и зашел в дом, чтобы забрать инструменты. Когда он вышел наружу, Т'Лил уже не было, а ее место заняли Т'Мал и подросток. Подул ветер и развеял клочья тумана и комариное облако, так что Спок впервые за долгое время смог как следует рассмотреть лицо вулканки. Оно было обезображено огромной косой раной, которая начиналась над правым глазом и уходила к виску, а затем вниз, к шее. Рана была ярко-зеленого нездорового цвета – видимо, воспаление до сих пор не прошло. И неудивительно, в этом климате раны заживали медленно и трудно.  
Спок отвел глаза и посмотрел на шаттл, на борту которого красовалась свежая надпись «Галилео-14». Нужно было спешить, голос был прав.

(Я жду, я жду, я жду!)

Оставалось сделать совсем немного – только перенести внутрь летательного аппарата куб с красной материей и припасы, а затем можно было трогаться. Да, и еще нужно было проверить двигатель.  
Спок направился к люку, где его ждали две безмолвные остроухие тени – Соннак и Сулак.  
– Она права, – внезапно сказал первый. – Тебе стоит подумать над тем, что происходит. Вспомни о пиявке!  
– О какой… – начал Спок и тут почувствовал резкую боль, как от укуса.

Вулканец опустил взгляд и увидел, что правая штанина ниже колена позеленела от крови и вздулась, будто под нее засунули небольшой мячик. Видимо, еще одна пиявка присосалась к его многострадальной ноге, пока Спок шел через болото. Нужно было срезать ее… хотя нет, он был вулканцем и мог потерпеть. Вначале нужно было закончить работу.

***

Небо, почти черное у земли и заляпанное бледными пятнами облаков посередине, источало тонкие струйки дождя. К сожалению, местные комары были привычны к такой погоде – их нимало не заботило то, что они промокнут, если будут лететь за Споком. Вулканец отмахнулся от особо назойливого москита, который кружил и кружил прямо у него перед носом, и тронулся в путь. Идти было минут десять – вначале в сторону каменной недостроенной громадины, которая чернела на фоне блеклого неба, а затем вверх, в холмы.  
Под ногами хлюпала мерзкая мутная жижа, а воздух вокруг был полон жужжания.

Десять минут, и он оказался у зеленого аккуратного строительного фургончика, за которым безуспешно пытался спрятаться космический шаттл, блестевший новой краской (которая, впрочем, местами уже начала отходить из влажности и непрекращающегося дождя).  
У входа стояла беременная вулканка и хрупкий подросток.  
– Что ты будешь делать с красной материей? – прокаркала Т'Мал неразборчиво.  
– Что ты будешь делать с красной материей? – повторил за ней мальчик, глядя на Спока серьезно и мрачно.  
Ладно, возможно, они заслужили ответ.  
– Я собираюсь взорвать Ромул, – объяснил бывший посол. – Это даст мне возможность вернуться в свою вселенную.  
– Так вот чем ты тут занимаешься! – изумился новый голос, мужской, молодой и нелепо живой.

Джеймс Кирк вышел из-за шаттла, в тени которого до этого скрывался, и подошел к Споку. На его месте осталась стоять еще одна едва видная тень – вероятно, та вулканка, Т'Лил. Значит, его Джим был прав, эти двое сговорились.

(А мальчик весь в меня, Спок, горько рассмеялся голос. Он тебя перехитрил! Но у тебя еще есть шанс, Спок! Ты должен сделать все возможное, Спок! Ты нужен мне, Спок! Не бросай меня здесь, Спок!)

Скрывать свои планы и дальше не было смысла.  
– Да, я собираюсь вернуться и спасти Джима… своего Джима из Нексуса, – объяснил вулканец, понизив тон, потому что не хотел, чтобы его услышала вулканка.

Накатил внезапный прилив слабости, будто откровенный ответ потребовал всех его сил. У Спока закружилась голова, а мир перед глазами поплыл разноцветными волнами. Но нет, сейчас было не время сдаваться, совсем не время! Спок положил одну руку на то место, где должен был быть фазер. Оружия не было на поясе – видимо, он устал больше, чем думал, если забыл его. Здесь без оружия выходить наружу было смертельно опасно. Спок напряг память, пытаясь понять, где оставил фазер – у себя дома? Или же здесь, в фургоне? Вроде бы он снимал его вчера, когда пытался отодрать от ноги пиявку.  
Проклятый паразит сразу дал о себе знать – он впился в ногу с удвоенной силой, и Спок чуть не закричал от боли, но вовремя взял себя в руки.  
– Взорвать Ромул? Взорвать Ромул, подумать только! – покачал головой Джим и сделал еще один шаг к вулканцу.

Спок попятился. Вначале нужно было проверить, не остался ли фазер здесь, на столе.  
– Давай войдем внутрь и поговорим? – предложил он.  
– Да о чем здесь говорить! – человек всплеснул руками. – Послушай себя, Спок! Ты же мирный вулканец! И ты собираешься взорвать целую планету, чтобы вернуться? Тебе не кажется странным это желание?

(Не слушай его, возмутился голос. Оставайся здесь. Он врет тебе. Это все ложь. Я так жду тебя, Спок! Я так скучаю, Спок! Разве я не стою этой жертвы, Спок? Судьба ромуланцев – исчезнуть полностью и навсегда, ты просто помогаешь судьбе, Спок!)

– Я просто помогаю судьбе, Джим, – хрипло пробормотал вулканец, делая еще пару шагов в сторону сарая. Нога болела, так что Спок старался на нее не опираться.  
– Как помогаешь? Подумай, Спок! Задумайся! Оглядись по сторонам! – голос человека был полон сочувствия и раздражения одновременно.

(Ромуланцы заслужили эту участь, Спок! А ты – нет! Ты тоже достоин счастья, Спок! И я знаю, что ты в достаточной степени человек, чтобы не отрицать этого! Спок, ромуланцы должны умереть! Мы будем вместе! Иди ко мне, Спок! Лети же!)

– Ромуланцы заслужили эту участь, Джим! – решительно повторил Спок. Сарай был уже близко. – Оглядываться по сторонам нет времени, да и что это даст?  
– Я не имею права говорить, – хрипло пролаяла Т'Мал, но…– она посмотрела на Салдэка, и тот послушно взял ее за руку, чтобы продолжить мысль чистым детским голосом: – … но я должна сказать. Спок, разве ты не видишь, что все происходящее нелогично!  
– Не имеет права говорить! – покачал головой Кирк и неожиданно рассмеялся. – Но если не вы, то кто ему скажет? Кто? Спок! – он сделал еще один шаг в сторону вулканца, безжалостно нарушая его личное пространство, и схватил тощие старческие плечи, чтобы с силой встряхнуть. Нога Спока ответила на резкое движение приступом острой боли, и старик чуть не упал.  
Комары обеспокоенно вились вокруг, окутывая их черным дымом.  
– Возможно, вы правы, – вступил в разговор Соннак. – Нам давно нужно было сказать ему.  
Спок вздрогнул, потому что совершенно забыл, что здесь еще двое – вулканцы держались так тихо, замерев в полной неподвижности и не издавая ни звука, что Спок совершенно упустил их из вида. Ситуация осложнялась.

( Не волнуйся, Спок, сказал голос. Ты справишься, Спок! Они тебе не помешают, Спок! Они не помешают нам, мы будем вместе, уже скоро, уже вот-вот, только избавься от них побыстрее, и мы снова увидимся, так что действуй, вулканец, действуй, душа моя, убей их, и мы снова будем с тобой, как в прежние времена, как в золотые годы!)

Спок сделал еще шаг назад и скосил глаза. Ему повезло – на столе что-то блестело. Наверняка это был фазер. Значит, нужно было действовать прямо сейчас. Пока никто этого не ждал. Он скинул с плеч руки Джима и, хромая, бросился к сараю. Сзади закричали, а нога вдруг стала тяжелой, будто весила не меньше тонны.

(Ты сможешь, Спок! Только не бросай меня, Спок, с надеждой воскликнул голос.)

Вулканец рванулся изо всех сил, но он был стар и слаб, а Джеймс Кирк – молод и бодр. Сильные руки обхватили его за талию, и Спок, потеряв равновесие, упал на землю и покатился; из открывшейся раны на щиколотке брызнула кровь. Кирк навалился сверху, крича:  
– Да подумай же, старый упрямец! Почему пиявка всегда кусает тебя в одно и то же место, Спок? И как ты доберешься до Ромула на шаттле? Вспомни о логике хоть на мгновенье!

***

Воздух звенел от тысяч комариных крыльев.  
Уже стемнело. Обычно Спок тратил полчаса на сон или медитацию, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть после работы, но сегодня его наполняли нехорошие предчувствия. Возможно, потому что Джеймс Кирк, молодой и голубоглазый капитан «Энтерпрайза», давно уже грозился прилететь на Новый Вулкан лично и разобраться с тем, что здесь происходит.

– Мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь, Спок! – сказал он в прошлый раз, озабоченно оглядывая вулканца. Вулканец и сам знал, что выглядит как восставший тысячелетний труп. Но тут было ничего не поделать – у него был долг перед вулканцами, и он собирался честно выполнить его, работая на стройке вместе со всеми, а еще у него был долг перед капитаном Джеймсом Кирком, его Кирком, кареглазым, постаревшим и располневшим, немного эксцентричным и улыбчивым, Кирком, глаза которого наполнялись нежностью, когда он смотрел на вулканца. Это был старый долг, который тянулся за Споком еще из той вселенной, но хотя бы в этот раз все нужно было сделать как надо.

(Я верю в тебя, Спок, подбодрил его голос. Я знаю, что ты справишься. Спок! Я жду тебя, как же я тебя жду, дорогой мой вулканец! Как я мечтаю снова тебя увидеть! Поспеши же! Не слушай их! Ты должен работать, ты должен прилететь, ты должен найти меня, ты должен быть здесь, мы будем вместе!)

– Я просто устал, – ответил он этому Кирку, глядя в голубые глаза. – Я работаю над собственным проектом по изучению местной фауны. В особенности, пиявок.

Кстати, о пиявках. Спок почесал ногу, куда одна из них укусила его вчера, и обнаружил, что пиявка все там же – она раздулась огромным безобразным шаром, оттопыривая пропитанную зеленой кровью штанину. Ну надо же, неужели он так ее и не отодрал? Нужно было как можно быстрее этим заняться – яд местных пиявок был токсичен в больших дозах, так что лучше было бы избавиться от паразита прямо сейчас. Но нет, некогда этим заниматься, сейчас надо было спешить.

Спок взял фазер, сумку с инструментами и вышел наружу. Темное небо полнилось серыми быстро бегущими тучами, на фоне которых смерчами вились бесконечные орды местного гнуса – мелких противно пищащих комаров, бесчисленных, неистребимых и, к сожалению, ничего не имеющих против вулканской крови.

Но нужно было торопиться, нужно было все закончить до появления Кирка (этого Кирка, слишком молодого и слишком неправильного). Спок привычно свернул за угол и направился прочь от бараков, в сторону темного мрачного леса. Комарье собралось в облако и пристроилось за его спиной, наполнив воздух пронзительным звоном.

(Спеши же, спеши, спеши, спеши! Нужно действовать, и быстро! Не отвлекайся! Не слушай их, Спок!)

Старый вулканец вышел к едва заметной дорожке и свернул на нее. Тропка виляла и извивалась, обходя топкие лужи и покрытые влажным мхом кочки, уводя за лес, в низину, куда вулканец отогнал один из строительных фургонов.  
Здесь его уже ждали помощники: Т'Мал, беременная вулканка, потерявшая голос после взрыва родной планеты; Салдэк, мальчик, почти подросток, который всегда держался рядом с ней; двое взрослых мужчин, Соннак и Сулак, похожих, как братья, и молчаливых, как тени. Все четверо стояли у открытого люка шаттла, дожидаясь распоряжений.  
Обычно Спок первым начинал разговор, но на этот раз вулканцы переглянулись и заговорил молчаливый Сулак.

(Это плохо, Спок, сказал голос обеспокоенно. Они явно в сговоре, Спок! Посмотри, как они переглядываются! Ты должен что-то сделать, Спок, чтобы они нас не разлучили. Мы должны быть вместе, Спок! Не бросай меня, Спок, не слушай их, что бы они ни говорили!)

– Ты должен остановиться и подумать, – торжественно заявил Сулак. – Почему пиявка всегда кусает тебя в одно и то же место? Почему мы здесь с тобой? Как ты доберешься до Ромула на шаттле? Зачем тебе красная материя?

(Не слушай их, они считают, что ты недостоин счастья, возмутился голос. Завистники! Но ты его достоин, Спок, уж я-то знаю! Как я жду тебя, как же я тебя жду! Будь со мной, Спок, не слушай никого, кто будет тебе мешать, Спок! Делай то, что должен, Спок!)

– Я делаю то, что должен! – сказал вулканец, и его голос прозвучал сорванно и нервно.  
– Да, но кто мы такие? Вспомни, Спок! – говорил Салдэк, держащий за руку беззвучно шевелящую губами вулканку.  
– Это не важно. Просто помогите мне! – отрезал старик и полез в шаттл.  
У него не было времени на выяснение отношений. Сейчас главным было работать не отвлекаясь, чтобы успеть.  
Внутри летательного аппарата его ждал сюрприз – молодой Кирк вальяжно расселся в единственном кресле, посреди беспорядочно наваленных тюков и ящиков и перепутанных проводов. Позади него стояла Т'Лил.  
– Спок, подумай, откуда я здесь взялся? – спросил Кирк, хищно сверкнув голубыми глазами. – А Т'Лил? Как мы тебя нашли здесь?

(Он врет, он все врет, он просто завидует и хочет тебе помешать! Лети ко мне, Спок, я жду тебя, Спок!)

– Я ждал тебя только в среду, но очевидно, что «Энтерпрайз» достиг Нового Вулкана раньше, чем я рассчитывал, – пробормотал вулканец себе под нос. – О том, что я здесь, тебе рассказал кто-то из моих помощников.

Спок нащупал фазер. На этот раз тот был на месте.

(Не слушай его, не слушай его, не слушай его. Я жду, я жду, я жду тебя. Спок!)

Нога снова начала зудеть и болеть. Наверняка еще одна пиявка, которых здесь было множество, но Спок не стал отвлекаться и проверять.  
– Зачем тебе красная материя? – спросил Джим, беспечно похлопав по кубу.  
– Осторожно! – совсем не по-вулкански метнулся в его сторону Спок. – С ней нужно быть очень осторожным, иначе нас ждет катастрофа!

(Вот видишь, он просто хочет убить тебя. Спок. Он мешает тебе, Спок! Убери его, Спок! Убери их всех и лети ко мне, Спок! Я жду, жду, жду тебя!)

Нужно было действовать, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Спок скосил глаза на выход – там маячили серые высокие тени, Соннак и Сулак. Значит, нужно было вначале убрать Кирка, а затем их. Спок потянулся за фазером, и тут совершенно не вовремя ногу, к которой присосалась пиявка, свело судорогой.  
Вулканец споткнулся и упал на колени.  
– Подумай, Спок! – выкрикнул Джим.

***

(Поспеши, поспеши, поспеши, сказал голос.)

Но он и так спешил. Светало. Серое небо затянулось тучами и готовилось выплеснуть на землю все накопившиеся слезы разом. Спок шел по тропинке, уводящей от лагеря вулканцев. По пути к нему присоединился Соннак. Это было странно, так как обычно вулканец ждал его у сарая, но Спок не возражал против его общества.  
– Насколько я понял, – начал Соннак внезапно и без какого-либо вступления, – ты хочешь взорвать Ромул, чтобы снова попасть в свою вселенную. Но зачем тебе красная материя?

(Зачем тебе красная материя? Зачем! И он еще спрашивает! Вот ведь глупый вулканец, конечно, она нужна тебе! Не раздумывай, действуй, я жду тебя. Я так жду!)

– Неважно, – ответил Спок, ускоряя шаг.

Небо протекало ржавыми каплями, гнус тянул бесконечную ноту.

– Кто мы такие? – хрипло прошептала Т'Мал, возникая из темноты и пристраиваясь рядом. Ее голос все еще звучал как скрежет несмазанных ворот, но на этот раз Спок ее понял.

(Они выжившие вулканцы, вот кто, что за глупый вопрос! Поспеши, я жду тебя, не отвлекайся!)

– Почему мы тебе помогаем? – спросил Салдэк. Откуда он появился, Спок так и не заметил.

Спок нахмурился. Странный вопрос. Конечно, то, что вулканцы решили помочь ему с шаттлом, было необычно, но кому, как не им самим знать, почему они решили так поступить?

– Почему мы всегда с тобой? – спросил Сулак, беззвучно соткавшись из темноты в облаке комаров.

Спок остановился, чтобы почесать правую ногу, и задумался. Действительно, почему эти четверо всегда были с ним? Разве не странно? Рука вулканца натолкнулась на инородное тело – что-то округлое и мягкое.

– Кто мы? – спросила Т'Мал. – Кто мы?

– Кто они, Спок, и где ты сейчас? – спросила Т'Лил, появляясь следом. – Кто они?

***

Серое небо протекало, никем не чиненное и заброшенное. Мокрый пейзаж пел комарами.

– Ты действительно рассчитываешь добраться до Ромула на шаттле? Ты же понимаешь, что тебе не хватит топлива? – «Энтерпрайз» вышел на орбиту Нового Вулкана пять минут назад, а Джеймс Кирк уже был здесь, в маленьком домике Спока. Капитан корабля сидел на неудобном пластиковом стуле, вальяжно откинувшись, как в мягком кресле, и улыбался дружелюбно и чуть тревожно.  
Как хорошо, что Спок знал – это все обман, и не смотрел в молодое знакомое (но в то же время чужое) лицо. Поверить этой улыбке было бы очень легко.

– И ты думаешь, что способен взорвать Ромул? Да ладно, Спок! Я видел твой разум во время мелдинга. Ты не такой!

(Не слушай, не слушай, не слушай, ты можешь, ты можешь, ты способен, нервно пел голос. Приди, приди, я жду, не отвлекайся!)

– Я не слушаю, я смогу! – ответил Спок, потирая больную ногу.

***

Было на удивление ветрено. Спок закутался в тонкую куртку и вышел наружу. В воздухе стояла водяная холодная взвесь, а все небо было затянуто выцветшими облаками, набухшими от воды и готовыми разродиться ледяным противным дождем. Комары, завидев жертву, с радостным гулом собрались вокруг вулканца. Их звон успокаивал.

Спок был уверен, что здесь один, поэтому не по-вулкански вздрогнул, когда услышал четкий и реальный голос, казавшийся неуместным посреди хлипкого невнятного пейзажа.

– Как ты попадешь на Ромул, Спок? Зачем нужна красная материя, Спок?

Старик резко обернулся и увидел Джеймса Кирка. Это было нехорошо. «Энтерпрайз» должен был прилететь только завтра, но, видимо, Джим что-то заподозрил во время их последнего разговора.  
Отвечать не было смысла, поэтому Спок молча направился прочь, по темной узкой тропинке, которая вела к оврагу и пещере.

– Кто мы такие, Спок? – прокаркала Т'Мал. – Кто мы?

Надо же, и она была здесь, значит, они были в сговоре, как и говорил его Джим. Но Споку некогда было об этом думать, нужно было спешить, его ждали.  
Он почти побежал, несмотря на то, что правая нога ужасно болела.

***

Сегодня сквозь зыбкие тучи пробилось солнце – редкий гость в этом мире. Его хилые лучи едва рассеивали утреннюю мглу в вышине, но до земли не долетали, потерявшись в густом тумане.

– Что ты делаешь, Спок? Вспомни о логике, Спок. Кто мы такие, Спок?

(Не слушай, не слушай, не слушай, лети ко мне, ко мне, ко мне, делай что должен и не отвлекайся.)

– Это неважно! – ответил вулканец, выходя из временного пристанища и направляясь прочь, в сторону густого леса.  
Комары собрались темной зыбкой тенью за его спиной и летели, держась чуть позади. Их гул успокаивал.

– Подумай, Спок! Подумай! – сказал молодой Джеймс Т. Кирк, неправильный и голубоглазый.

***

Тени нехотя расступались под вялыми лучами солнца.

– Кто мы такие? – спросила Т'Мал.  
– Кто мы? – повторил Салдэк ее вопрос, хотя Спок понял и в первый раз.  
Т'Лил молча наблюдала.

Каменная громадина чернела на горизонте. Надо было спешить, и Спок побежал.

***

В воздухе стоял запах затхлой болотной воды.  
– Кто мы? Как ты попадешь на Ромул? Зачем нужна красная материя? – спросил Соннак.  
– Спок, вернись, ты нужен нам! – молодой Кирк схватил его за руку, бесстыдно улыбаясь.

Спок вырвался и побежал вниз по тропке, ведущей к его цели, к почти завершенному шаттлу. Комары, гудя, устремились за ним огромным призрачным хвостом. Т'Лил не отставала.

– Кто мы такие? – спросил Т'Мал. – Посмотри на меня! Посмотри на мое лицо. Ты знаешь, как я умерла?

Спок оторвал взгляд от сумрачных гор вдалеке и посмотрел на вулканку, которая внезапно появилась у его дома, бесшумная и бледная.  
Раньше он не приглядывался, но сейчас понял, что правая половина ее лба и висок рассечены чем-то острым. Рана сочилась травянистой кровью и сукровицей. Спок сомневался, что с такой раной вулканка выживет. Но сейчас было не время, надо было работать, нужно было спешить.

***

Тропка вилась, будто сама не знала, куда идет. Она бежала среди заболоченных озер, вниз, к темным скалам. Спок послушно следовал ее изгибам. Старый вулканец был изможден, он устал так, что почти шатался, но остановиться сейчас он не мог.

– Посмотри на нас, посмотри! – сказал Соннак, сотворившись из темноты.

На это не было времени, и Спок проигнорировал вулканца.

– Посмотри же на них, Спок! – воскликнул другой голос, возбужденный и резкий, и совсем не похожий на монотонные голоса остальных.

Спок поднял глаза и увидел молодого Кирка, нового капитана корабля «Энтерпрайз». Тот чертыхнулся и схватил вулканца за плечи, разворачивая лицом к Соннаку.

– Да посмотри же! – почти закричал Кирк.

Вокруг вились бесконечные комариные стаи, переливаясь одна в другую и смешиваясь, собираясь в назойливо жужжащие тучи.  
Спок поднял глаза и посмотрел.

Странно, что раньше он не замечал, но Соннак и Сулак тоже пострадали при взрыве – у первого из живота торчал кусок арматуры и ошметки кишок, а у второго не было обеих рук, а через всю грудь шла безобразная кровоточащая рана.  
– Вам надо к врачу, – обеспокоенно сказал Спок. – Ваши раны давно надо было обработать…  
– С такими ранами не живут, Спок, – ответил тонкий детский голосок, и Спок перевел взгляд на Салдэка. У того вместо половины лица была зеленоватая мясная каша, а глаз выпал и болтался, как странная и неуместная игрушка – шарик на веревочке.  
– Мы не хотели тебе это показывать, – прохрипела Т'Мал, – но иного выхода я не вижу. Посмотри на то, что мы помним.

А затем действительность взорвалась. Сухой песок брызнул в глаза, с грохотом рушились камни, красное небо Вулкана кричало в предсмертной агонии. Спок тоже закричал и отшатнулся. Нога соскользнула с горячего камня, и вулканец упал назад, раскинув руки. Несколько секунд над ним пылало красное небо Вулкана, а затем ничего не стало.

– Теперь ты помнишь? – спросила Т'Мал будничным тоном.

Спок кивнул. Да. Конечно! Теперь он вспомнил.

После взрыва «Энтерпрайз» находился достаточно близко к Вулкану, чтобы спасенные вулканцы могли принять в свой разум катры погибших на планете. В основном близких, тех, кто был связан с ними ментально – жен, мужей, детей и родителей. Но и нескольким случайным вулканцам удалось спасти память о себе. Спока не было на «Энтерпрайзе», но хотя он был вулканцем лишь наполовину, его разум был достаточно силен, чтобы принять катры у здешнего Спока, донести их до Нового Вулкана и затем оставить здесь на вечное хранение, после того как будет достроено хранилище и проведен ритуал.  
Это все объясняло. Теперь стало понятно, почему вулканцы никогда не помогали ему физически – они были нематериальны.

– Вы – катры, я вспомнил, – кивнул Спок опустошенно.

Но по большому счету это ничего не меняло. Все равно надо было спешить. Спок потер болевшую ногу и обнаружил, что штанина раздулась и пропиталась кровью. Он опустил взгляд.

(Спеши, с этим разберешься потом, торопил голос. Давай же быстрее!)

– А теперь подумай, откуда здесь я и куда ты летишь! – резко сказала Т'Мал.

Она единственная осталась такой же, как и была, не обезображенной ранами и без увечий.

Этот совет вулканцу не понравился. Сейчас нужно было спешить – если он начал видеть вулканцев, катры которых носил в себе, значит, его разум уже не выдерживал. Надо было закончить работу, пока он не сошел с ума окончательно.

Спок поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с непромокаемой ткани брюк мутную болотную жижу и быстрым шагом пошел прочь, в сторону шаттла. Там оставалось доделать совсем немного – только закрепить куб с красной материей, перенести припасы, и можно трогаться в путь. И сделать это нужно было как можно быстрее.

(Я жду. Я жду, я жду. Не отвлекайся, не слушай, не слушай!)

Спок шел так быстро, как только позволяли больная нога и туман. Вулканцы и человек не отстали – пять теней и одно светлое пятно следовали за ним по пятам.  
– Спок! – позвал его Кирк.  
Вулканец проигнорировал его. Слушать Джима – себе дороже. Сейчас нужно было спешить.  
– Спок, мы не вправе так поступить – ведь ты спас наши катры от уничтожения, – просипела Т'Мал ему вслед. – Но мы должны, ради твоего блага.

Спок ускорил шаг, но и тени за его спиной тоже. А затем на его покрытый холодным потом лоб опустилась теплая женская рука. Спок хотел стряхнуть ее, но не смог, потому что сзади его схватил Кирк. Молодой землянин держал крепко, а вулканец устал и еле держался на ногах. Ему было не вырваться. Вулканцы окружили Спока мрачным кольцом.  
– Мы приносим свои извинения, – сказал Сулак, – но мы приняли решение им помочь. Это ради твоего же блага.  
Т'Лил протянула руку к виску Спока, растопырив длинные худые пальцы, соединяя их разумы.  
Ее вторая рука потянулась к человеку, и Спока захлестнуло волной джимовых чувств и эмоций.

(Ну вот, все пропало, пропало, пропало, завыл голос, ты ко мне не придешь, они забрали тебя! Все снова пропало, ты снова не смог!)

Спок почувствовал, как у него из глаз льются слезы, и закричал.

***

Светило бледное солнце. Его лучи пробивались сквозь полуспущенные жалюзи на окне, освещая комнату неровным мягким светом. Спок огляделся. Он лежал на стандартной кушетке, какие стояли во всех лазаретах Звездного флота. К руке тянулась капельница.  
В помещении – маленькой бедной комнатке, выкрашенной в белый цвет, кроме него были двое: медсестра, которая сейчас повернулась к Споку спиной и что-то писала на своем планшете, и Джеймс Кирк, молодой и голубоглазый. Человек склонился над кушеткой Спока и озабоченно заглядывал ему в глаза.  
Одной рукой Джим обхватил старческую прохладную ладонь, покрытую сетью глубоких морщин.  
– Т'Лил, он приходит в себя! – воскликнул он, заметив, что Спок зашевелился. – Сработало!

Вулканец перевел взгляд на медсестру и увидел знакомое лицо. Т'Лил, та самая вулканка. Воспоминания медленно возвращались и начинали складываться в единое целое.  
Спок зажмурился, пытаясь остановить слезы, потому что вулканцу не пристало плакать, но те все равно рвались наружу.

– Вы понимаете, где вы? – спросила Т'Лил холодно, подходя ближе. – Вы сознаете, кто вы и что произошло?  
Спок коротко кивнул.  
– Ответьте, я должна оценить ваше состояние, – почти приказала вулканка, присаживаясь рядом и доставая медицинский трикодер.  
– Я – Спок, сын Сарэка, – начал вулканец, пытаясь загнать слезы туда, откуда они пришли. – Я попал сюда из альтернативной вселенной, из будущего. Мой двойник из этой вселенной, молодой Спок, передал мне четыре катры вулканцев, погибших при взрыве Вулкана, чтобы я доставил их на Новый Вулкан и отдал в хранилище катр, когда то будет достроено.

Хранилище катр фигурировало и в его сне, приняв чудовищные формы и вырастая до гигантских размеров. Это его строили вулканцы, забросив все остальное.

– Верно, дальше! – кивнула Т'Лил.  
Спок пытался взять себя в руки, но голос все равно срывался, совершенно не по-вулкански.  
– Полагаю, что все дело в местной пиявке, – продолжил он хрипло. – Ее яд токсичен, а я промедлил и не обратился за помощью сразу. Видимо, у меня начался бред?  
– Верно, – кивнула вулканка. – Яд пиявок вызывает навязчиво-маниакальные состояния. Пациент теряет сознание и начинает бредить. Его разум выдумывает или вспоминает какую-то проблему и полностью погружается в ее решение. При этом вырабатываются гормоны, необходимые паразиту. Что было с вами? Что вы видели, какую проблему решали?  
– Это имеет значение?  
– Да. В редких случаях навязчивые желания и идеи могут так и не исчезнуть полностью после выхода из комы. Обычно это бывает, если они связаны с упущенными возможностями, горькими разочарованиями, с любыми сильными негативными переживаниями в реальной жизни. К сожалению, такие бывают и у вулканцев, – Т'Лил неодобрительно поджала губы. – А вы наполовину человек. Я должна знать, что именно вы делали и сможете ли повторить это в реальности, если у вас случится обострение. Частично я слышала ваши разговоры с катрами четырех вулканцев. Вы собирались взорвать Ромул?

Спок молча кивнул. Произнесенная вслух, эта мысль казалась даже более чудовищной. Неужели он и правда был на это готов? Даже в реальности? Какое счастье, что это был всего лишь бред и что его невозможно было повторить наяву – воспоминания о том, что он готов был сделать, чтобы спасти Джима, вызвало у Спока содрогание. А если бы он увидел что-то чуть более логичное? Если бы план требовал таких же чудовищных жертв, но был бы выполним?

– Не волнуйтесь, – прочитала его мысли Т'Лил. – Это был всего лишь бред, спровоцированный ядом пиявки. Не думаю, что вы способны на такое в реальности. Однако я все равно должна записать все подробности в вашей карте. Обострения редки, но все же случаются. В чем заключалась цель ваших действий?  
– Я спасал друга, – прошептал Спок.  
– Из другой вселенной? – уточнила вулканка.  
– Да. Повторить это здесь невозможно физически.  
– Хорошо, это ускорит ваше выздоровление. Но первый месяц вам все равно придется принимать гормональные средства.  
Спок обреченно кивнул.

Когда Т'Лил вышла из помещения, Кирк поднялся и подошел к окну.  
– Ну а в целом ты как? В порядке? – спросил он обеспокоенно, созерцая унылый пейзаж. – Я за тебя волновался. Меня вызвала сюда Т'Лил – она сама провела с тобой мелдинг, но он не помог. Поэтому она решила, что к ней должен присоединиться кто-то, кого ты хорошо знаешь и кто знает тебя. – Джим пожал плечами. – А в этой вселенной лучше всех тебя знаю я. Ведь ты уже однажды побывал в моей голове!  
– Я ослаб, но чувствую себя удовлетворительно, – ответил Спок, медленно садясь на кушетке. Мышцы болели так, будто он участвовал в марафонском забеге с грузом в пару тонн на спине.  
Кирк на секунду опустил взгляд, а затем повернулся и посмотрел на вулканца своими чистыми голубыми глазами.  
– Другом, которого ты спасал, был я? – спросил он тихо. – Ну, то есть я из твоей вселенной. Второй Джеймс Кирк?  
Не было смысла это скрывать. Спок кивнул.  
– Надеюсь, когда-нибудь и мой Спок будет готов ради меня на такое, – задумчиво пробормотал Джим.  
Спок вздрогнул.  
– Нет, нет, не взорвать Ромул, конечно! – пояснил Кирк поспешно. – Будет готов на самопожертвование. Хотя нет, и это тоже слишком эгоистично звучит. Скажем так, я просто хочу что-то для него значить. Я хочу, чтобы мы стали друзьями. Ладно, ты устал, отдыхай, – закончил он, подойдя к кушетке и похлопав вулканца по плечу. – А мне надо идти. Долг зовет! Я и так выбился из графика – нужно доставить красную материю к звезде, которая должна вот-вот взорваться.

Спок напрягся.  
– Да нет, никто не пострадает, кроме меня, – рассмеялся Кирк. – Ученые проводят эксперимент – они прочитали твой доклад и решили попробовать то же самое здесь, в нашей вселенной. Раньше красную материю так никто не использовал. Это звезда без планет, если она и взорвется до моего приезда, это ничему не повредит. Ну, разве что я получу выговор за задержку!  
Джим улыбнулся очень знакомой, но все же иной улыбкой:  
– Ну, еще встретимся, Спок!

После ухода Джима вулканец сидел еще несколько минут, пытаясь окончательно прийти в себя. Затем он встал, опираясь на кушетку, и начал одеваться.  
Нужно было спешить. Из-за болезни он не выполнял свою работу, а замены ему было не найти – вулканцев осталось слишком мало, непозволительно мало. А еще нужно было каким-то образом попасть на «Энтерпрайз» и достать немного красной материи. Впрочем, Спок был уверен, что капитан не откажет ему в просьбе подняться на борт.  
Затем можно будет приступить к сборке шаттла. Или же лучше выкрасть один с «Энтерпрайза»? Но нет, это сразу заметят. Значит, нужно было начать собирать необходимое оборудование и детали.

Спок обулся и проверил ящики тумбочки. Так и есть, его коммуникатор и фазер были там. Он подвесил их на пояс и вышел из палаты. Нужно было спешить.

(Я жду тебя. Я так жду тебя, Спок, говорил голос. Иди же ко мне, и мы опять будем вместе!)


End file.
